Yearning
by liinn
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang kerinduan mereka saat sang Mama tengah menjalani misi.
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Papa … "

Sasuke melirik putrinya dengan ekor matanya. Menempatkan sumpit di atas mangkuk, pria Uchiha itu mengambil gelas dan menghabiskan isinya yang hanya tinggal setengah. "Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanyanya dengan kening mengerut.

Putrinya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku merindukan masakan Mama, Papa," gumam gadis berkacamata itu.

Sasuke mendesah, kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan hening. Ia tahu, putrinya sangat merindukan Sakura, bukan hanya masakannya saja. "Habiskan makananmu, Sarada," titahnya.

Sarada yang memang sedang tidak bernapsu makan, menyuap paksa makanan yang tersaji di atas piring. Ia tidak ingin membatah ucapan ayahnya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke juga sama dengan Sarada. Pria itu merindukan istrinya yang sudah dua minggu ini tengah berada di Suna. Awalnya, ia tidak memberikan Sakura ijin ke Suna. Namun nampaknya, tenaga wanita merah jambu itu sangat dibutuhkan karena Tsunade tengah ada penelitian di laboratorium Kirigakure. Tentu saja, sahabat bodoh mereka yang sekarang sudah menjadi hokage terus saja meminta dirinya untuk membiarkan Sakura ikut dalam misi kali ini.

Yeah, sudah tentu dirinya tidak memberikan ijin. Tetapi hal itu berubah ketika istrinya merajuk semalaman bahkan tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Ia bukannya ingin mengekang Sakura, pria itu hanya mengkhawatirkan wanitanya. Memang, setelah menikah, dengan inisiatif sendiri Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menerima misi keluar desa jika tidak benar-benar dibutuhkan. Sasuke sama sekalii tidak pernah melarang wanita itu melanjutkan karir ninjanya, mungkin masuk ke Anbu misalnya. Namun nyatanya, Sakura lebih ingin fokus di rumah sakit saja agar lebih mudah mengurus rumah tangganya.

"Aku selesai, Papa."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap piring putrinya yang memang sudah kosong. "Hn, ada cemilan kesukaanmu di kulkas."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin, Papa," jawab Sarada dengan wajah murung.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian membereskan peralatan makan. Sarada juga ikut membantu mengangkat piring-piring dan mangkuk ke westafel. Memakai apron yang biasa dikenakan Sakura, Sasuke mulai mencuci.

"Bisa kau awasi adikmu, Sara," pinta Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk, berbalik meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau juga merindukan Mama, Sora?" Sarada menatap wajah tidur adiknya, membelai pelan rambut merah jambu turunan ibu mereka.

Desahan rendah lolos dari mulutnya. Mata hitamnya tertutup sejenak, dan sedetik kemudian terbuka menampilkan sorot mata yang jarang ditampilkan oleh gadis itu.

Selama ia ingat, ini adalah pertamakalinya Sarada tidak melihat ibunya dalam berhari-hari. Awalnya, gadis itu menyangka akan baik-baik saja, karena ibunya hanya akan pergi selama sebulan. Namun, dua minggu berlalu, ia sudah merasakan rindu yang sangat pada wanita merah jambu itu.

Ketika ayahnya sering ke luar desa selama berminggu-minggu bahkan hinga berbulan-bulan, Sarada sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa rindu yang melandanya. Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kosong di hatinya. Sarada merindukan tawa nyaring ibunya ketika dirinya mengeluh tentang kenakalan Boruto, senyum bangga serta kecupan manis di keningnya saat ia menunjukkan nilainya yang sempurna, bahkan ia merindukan omelan ibunya.

"Mama … " gumamnya.

Kemudian, suara tangis adiknya membuat putri sulung keluarga Uchiha itu kelabakan. Sarada terus berusaha membuat adiknya berhenti menangis, melakukan semua yang diingatnya saat melihat cara ibunya menenangkan Sora. Namun semuanya gagal, bahkan tangisnya bertambah keras.

Untung saja, Sasuke cepat datang dan menimang putranya dengan lembut. "Bisa kau buatkan adikmu susu, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengelus punggung anaknya.

Sarada mengangguk, lalu melesat ke arah dapur.

Tidak lama, Sarada datang dengan sebotol susu dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah lega saat tangis Sora reda. Bayi mungil itu memegang erat botol susunya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Papa … " panggil Sarada.

Sasuke melirik putrinya yang duduk dengan kaki menjuntai di pinggir ranjang. "Hn."

Sarada mendesah, sudah sangat biasa dengan tanggapan singkat ayahnya tetapi bukan berarti tidak peduli. "Mungkin Sora kangen Mama juga," gumamnya sambil mengelus kepala merah jambu adiknya.

"Kita semua merindukan Mama, Sarada … " Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala putrinya, "ingin tidur dengan Papa dan Sora malam ini?" tawarnya.

Sarada tersenyum tipis lalu merapikan ranjang untuk mereka tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melapor ke kantor hokage, Sakura bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan suami dan anak-anaknya. Waktu sebulan yang telah direncanakan, akhirnya bisa selesai dalam tiga minggu atas kerja keras dan lemburnya setiap malam. Lihatlah, lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi matanya nampak sangat jelas.

Kelelahannya seolah menguap saat tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu sengaja menyembunyikan _chakra_ untuk mengejutkan suami dan putrinya. Dalam hati kecilnya, ada rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan suami dan anak-anaknya.

Memasuki rumahnya dengan _chakra_ yang masih terselubung, Sakura melangkah menuju dapur. Ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang cukup menggugah selera. Sepertinya, mereka baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

" _Tadaima_!"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mungkin mereka sudah tidur, pikir Sakura.

Wanita itu langsung menuju kamarnya dan mendapati suami tercinta dan dua buah hatinya tengah meringkuk nyaman tertidur pulas.

Hati-hati, Sakura menuju ranjang dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Sarada dan Sora. Tak lupa juga ia mengecup singkat bibir suaminya yang sedikit terbuka. Namun baru saja ia akan mengangkat kepalanya, tengkuknya ditekan oleh sebuah tangan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Mengetahui suaminya ternyata telah bangun, Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman panjang yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

"Aku merindukan kalian," desah Sakura sesaat setelah suaminya melepaskan pagutannya.

"Hn. Kau pulang lebih awal?" Sasuke kemudian duduk dan menarik istrinya hingga Sakura terduduk di tepi kasur.

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama jauh dari kalian," Sakura menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke sembari sesekali menghirup aroma suaminya yang membuatnya candu.

"Mereka merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke merujuk pada kedua buah cinta mereka.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya dengan kerlingan menggoda. "Apa kau tidak, Sasuke- _kun_?" godanya dengan kekehan ringan.

Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan mengakuinya dengan gamblang. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk mencium lagi istrinya dengan intens.

Sakura sudah sangat paham artinya.

Suaminya memang sangat jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya secara verbal, lelaki itu lebih suka menunjukkannya lewat tindakan.

 **End.**


End file.
